Discourteous Clone
Discourteous Clone (Невоспитанный клон), also known as Docoriki's Evil Clone (Клон Лосяша) was an one-shot villain from Russian animated series Smeshariki (Смешарики), also known as Gogoriki ''or ''Kikoriki. He was a clone of the elk character Losyash'' (''Лосяш), also known as Docoriki. He only appeared in one episode, The Clone ''(Невоспитанный клон'') History During his youth, before meeting the other eight main characters, Docoriki was a rude hooligan who alienated everyone in his class. Due to this, he has decided to create a friend, and, using his knowledge and the key from the chemistry cabinet, he created the Discourteous Clone. Docoriki and the Clone used to be friends and partners-in-crime, but as Docoriki grew, he realized the error of his ways and became an intellectual gentleman. Docoriki's Clone, however, didn't. Docoriki had to escape his hometown in order to get away from him. In The Clone, Docoriki ran to Ottoriki (Пин), the penguin mechanic and his friend and, asked him for help and revealed the clone's existence. Docoriki and Ottoriki entered Docoriki's house where the clone was waiting and eating sandwiches. Docoriki's clone addressed his former friend and Ottoriki with a mocking, quiet tone, and gave a nickname to Ottoriki - ''Chippolino ''(Cipollino, or Little Onion). Treating Docoriki and Ottoriki as his partners-in-crime, the Discourteous Clone trashed the valley the main characters lived in, breaking windows and drawing graffiti on walls. Docoriki and Ottoriki attempted to stop him, but failed, and then tried to lure him into a submarine to send him to a port in Otto's homeland - but the clone heard their plan and questioned them why would they do it, considering they were his "friends". When Ottotold him he wasn't his friend and Doco said he was a petty hooligan, Doco was angered by this and said he was going to do such a terrible thing that they wouldn't forget it. Doco and Otto attacked him, tied him up and trapped him in the submarine - however, at the end, it was revealed that ''Doco ''was trapped on the submarine, and the clone was with Otto on the beach. Appearance Docoriki's Clone looks ''exactly ''like Docoriki. However, he has a different (lower, more menacing) voice, and always has his tongue out of his mouth. Personality Docoriki's Clone used to be a former friend of his creator, and they were best friends - however, as Docoriki became a much better man, his Clone stayed the way he was and couldn't see any logic or sense in Docoriki's change. Obsessively, the Clone followed Docoriki everywhere, wanting to stay with him and change him back into a hooligan like he was. However, Docoriki refused and escaped his hometown, leaving his Clone the address of his (now unoccupied) house to get him out of his way. Docoriki's Clone is an indolent, ill-mannered, hateful vandal who, as shown in his episode, essentially formed a gang of unwilling people (namely, Docoriki and Ottoriki) who he believed to be his "friends". When he was told by Ottoriki that he wasn't his friend, he walked towards him and told Docoriki that they should punish the traitor, but when Docoriki called him out and asked him to leave, the Clone was outraged at his "friend" 's betrayal and told him that he was going to do a terrible thing that they wouldn't forget and ran to Ottoriki's house. Despite the fact that he thinks the unwilling recruits of his "gang" and Docoriki are his friends, he seems to have no sense of empathy towards anyone and finds fun in hooliganism, making him a sociopath. Trivia * He is the only villainous character who ever appeared in Gogoriki. Gallery Clone and Losyash .png Clone and Losyash 2.png Angry clone.png Picking your nose.png Rude clone.png Holding a slingshot.png Clone, Losyash and Pin.png Clone with dissapointed Pin.png Discourteous Clone.png Video Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Animal Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Vandals Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Barbarian Category:Malefactors Category:Nemesis Category:Male Villains Category:Artiodactyls Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Betrayed villains Category:Thugs Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Villains Category:One-Shot Villains